


my whole life i've never taken the easy way out

by torches



Category: Chouseishin Gransazer | Super Star God Gransazer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoko prefers to be careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my whole life i've never taken the easy way out

**Author's Note:**

> For [scifisentai](http://scifisentai.dreamwidth.org/profile).

Ryoko prefers to be _careful_. She doesn't make hasty judgments, she doesn't leap to conclusions, she tries not to let feelings blind her to making the right choice, and above all, she would rather save lives than risk hurting anyone needlessly. Ryoko believes in protecting people - she also believes making hasty assumptions puts too many people at risk.

It seems obvious the other Gransazers should be on their side, but she can't be _sure_. She's never met them. When the survival of the human race is at stake, she can't afford uncertainty.

She'll fight them because she has to.


End file.
